


Just a quicky

by King_Nut



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Nut/pseuds/King_Nut
Summary: Who else wouldn't take advantage of having an entire hospital floor to yourselves?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Just a quicky

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this is my first bleach fic im actually publishing- i struggled so hard writing the boys i hope they sOuNd like the boys also- its unedited- also- takes place in episode 72 because i watched it and was like- "yeah they fucked a hehehehwhhe"
> 
> also- its a lil shorter than my usual stuff cuz im still feeling them out yK

“And you’re the only patient on the 9th floor.” 

Ichigo shot a look at Chad, a slight smirk gracing his lips. Chad only caught his gaze, eyes widened the slightest bit, instantly understanding what he was planning. 

_ He was fucked. Literally.  _ When Renji offered to take the first shift, watching over Uryu carefully, Chad could feel anticipation settling in his stomach, following his other friends into a small waiting room. Ichigo was the first to say he had to use the bathroom, shooting a sneaky look over at the taller boy before vanishing, the silent command to follow all too alluring. It took Chad a moment to think of a decent enough excuse, standing from his chair with a mumbled “Me too.”

He wasn’t sure where Ichigo had gone, snooping around empty hospital rooms until he found the strawberry blonde boy sat in one room down a couple of hallways, far enough that no one could hear the sounds they’d be making. 

The shorter boy just smirked up at him knowingly, legs dangling off the bed. He spread them, squaring his shoulders before reaching out to Chad. 

“Shut the door. I doubt they’ll miss us.” 

Chad hummed in agreement, letting the door slam shut behind him, twisting the lock in place and coming to stand in the v of Ichigo’s legs. Lips met tentatively, Chad still a bit hesitant. 

“Are you sure it’s ok to do this now?” 

The strawberry blonde snorted, hooking his legs around narrow hips. 

“Renji can handle himself for an hour, it’ll be fine. Plus, we haven’t had time in forever. Just a quickie?” 

Thinking it over, he couldn't see the harm in something small. He couldn’t deny he hadn’t been dreaming about his hands on Ichigo’s skin since the last time they’d fucked, and it felt like an itch had been satisfied when calloused fingers grazed upon pale, smooth skin. Ichigo gasped, arching into the touch, falling back on the bed and pulling Chad down with him. His touch was soft, gentle despite his hulking figure, fingers gently dancing along scars until they had made it up to Ichigo’s chest. Pressing into his nipples with his thumbs, he could feel the other boy’s breath hitch, his hips twitching upwards searching for contact. Chad wished he’d been sitting in his lap to feel Ichigo press up against him. 

His eyes wandered down from Ichi’s flushed face to his crotch, the thick fabric only faintly outlining his growing erection. He could hear chuckling from above him, then hands gripped his wrists tightly, flipping them over. Wiggling his way off Chad’s lap, he pushed his legs open with his knee. Chad leaned forward to make it easier for Ichigo to kiss him as he pressed dick against Chad’s ass, urging the fingers on his chest to continue moving. The brunette couldn’t stop himself from rutting down against him, feeling suddenly empty. 

He thanked god Ichigo had gotten so good at reading him, reaching down to unbuckle his school uniform before even he knew that’s what he wanted. Chad pulled him into another kiss, tongue running along the inside of Ichigo’s mouth with a hunger he didn’t realize he possessed. All Ichigo did was chuckle into his mouth, patting his hip, silently asking him to help pull them off. Raising his hips, Ichigo pulled both his grey pants and his boxers, breaking the kiss to wrestle one leg off over his shoe. Without them in the way, he worked on his own pants, letting them drop to the ground, pressing his hot prick against Chad’s twitching hole, groaning in his ear. Chad couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Ichigo’s hips, pressing back as hard as he dared, each drag of hot skin against his ass sending shivers up his spine. His cock throbbed against his stomach, precum dribbling out and pooling in sticky spots. 

“Ichi-go…” he groaned under his breath, threading his arms around Ichigo’s shoulders. Hands hooked under his knees, pushing his thighs up against his chest, leaving him feeling exposed. Ichigo cursed under his breath, the head of his cock pressing against Chad’s entrance. Crying out, Chad’s eyebrows furrowed his dick jumping. 

“I should have brought lube, fuck I want to be inside you.” 

He shuddered, hips moving upwards as much as he could. 

“Me too.” 

Ichigo groaned into his mouth, kissing down his torso, sucking a mark into his neck. 

“Stay here, there’s got to be something around here we can use.” 

Chad hummed, mouth turning into a slight frown when Ichigo moved away, pulling his pants up enough to look presentable, smiling brightly at his partner. Opening up the locked door, Ichigo snuck out quietly, disappearing into the dark hallway. Chad sat back, groaning to himself, too stirred up to wait patiently. 

Sucking two fingers into his mouth, his tongue ran between them, coating them in watery spit before letting them go with a pop, circling his rim without shame. He can’t believe he let Ichigo get him so riled up at a time like this, thighs flexing as a finger slid in with more resistance than he would have liked. It was better than the feeling of gaping emptiness that had settled deep inside him, but he craved Ichigo in him that much more, his smaller, nimble fingers crooked to push perfectly against his prostate. His finger stroked along his walls, goading himself into relaxing, lightly grazing over his prostate. Through a shudder breath, Chad opened his legs up farther, silently begging Ichigo to hurry up and return. 

The door creaked open, Chad leaning up on his elbow to meet the pure list in Ichigo’s eyes. Warm brown eyes flickered down to the finger opening himself up, before meeting his deep hazel green ones again, slamming the door forcefully. 

“I thought I was the impatient one.” 

Chad made a noise, removing his finger, feeling himself clench down around nothing. Ichigo watched with a heated face, hands fumbling with the plastic in his hands. 

“I-I found something at a nurses station.” 

He ripped it open with his teeth, pouring some onto his fingers, eyes never leaving Chad. Ichigo towered over him, still fully clothed when cold liquid spread over his puckered entrance. He tried to suppress the gasp that left his wide lips, taking in a harsh breath. 

“Please.” 

He wasn’t a man of many words, but just that seemed to be enough for Ichigo, pushing two digits in and wiggling them around, snickering to himself when Chad’s insides fluttered around him. 

“Jesus, Chad, it’s like you're pulling me in.” 

Feeling the heat rise into his cheeks, Chad turned his head to hide his face to the best of his ability. Ichigo chuckled and curled his fingers, pressing  _ hard  _ into the soft bundle of nerves, watching the larger boy writhe in pleasure. His mouth hung open, eyes hazy with each jolt running through his body, liquid heat boiling in his stomach, in a way only Ichigo could make him feel. A third finger slipped inside, slick and scissoring him open. Exhaling, Chad couldn’t keep in a rough moan, clasping a hand over his mouth as he screwed his eyes shut, relishing the way Ichigo pressed his knuckles flush against his ass. He only opened his eye when Ichigo withdrew, watching him shove his pants down to his thighs, squeezing the rest of whatever slick solution he’d found out of its packet, slathering it along his length, carefully using the remainder to spread over Chad. Before he pressed in, Chad splayed a hand over his chest, asking him to wait. 

“Ichigo, wait.” 

The strawberry blonde looked up at him with a stupid expression, just as impatient as Chad. Grabbing his wrists, he pinned Ichigo to the bed, holding his wrists in one hand, the other steadying himself over his hips. Reaching back, he held Ichigo’s cock, keeping it still as he pressed down onto it, sliding right past the ring of muscle without much resistance at all. His toes curled in his worn leather shoes, staring up the ceiling, trying to keep his breath even with each additional inch. Ichigo struggled in his grip, practically begging Chad to let go. At least he kept his hips relatively still, letting the taller boy move at his own pace, but Chad knew if he let go Ichigo would end up wrestling him back to the disheveled hospital bed, face buried in cleaner-scented sheets. 

No, he’d much rather be on top and watch his Ichi come apart beneath him, bucking into tight heat with reckless abandon. Meeting his gaze, their hips finally met, Chad taking a moment to grind down against him, involuntarily tensing around Ichigo. He moaned out, hands balling into fists in the taller boy’s grip, hips barely able to keep still. 

“What’s wrong Ichigo?” 

A small smile graced his lips at the words, watching his partner furrow his brows, the anger behind his gaze nothing but playful. 

“Let go, bastard.” 

Chad rolled his hips, knees squeezing Ichigo’s sides. 

“No.” 

Ichigo’s back arched beautifully under him,  _ tch _ ing in response. 

“Fine, have it your way.” 

His hips shot upwards, somehow reaching even deeper into the brunette, stars lighting up behind his eyes. Chad rested a large hand on his chest, holding Ichigo in place in earnest this time, raising a few inches on his dick before dropping back down, jaw clenching. Ichigo met his hips, falling into a rhythm of fucking up into Chad, who try as he might, couldn’t keep control of the situation. The strawberry blonde knew just how to thrust to make Chad quiver above him, sending enough fiery pleasure through his bones to make him weak, bracing himself with hands on either side of his head. Their eyes met, both gasping at the intensity of the gaze. Chad could feel Ichigo throb inside of him, his muscles shifting to pick up the speed, skin slapping against skin and filling the air with all sorts of filthy noises. It no longer smelled like sterile tools and air sanitizer, instead the musky scent of sex and sweat. 

The brunette couldn’t keep it up much longer, not with Ichigo clawing at his back, bending him impossibly into a heated kiss filled with suffocating desire. His whole body ached with need, begging to release the tension building inside him. Ichigo broke the kiss, mouthing at his neck before whispering into his ear sweetly. 

“Inside, Chad?” 

He loved it when his Ichi said his nickname like that, low and soft. Without missing a beat he nodded, hands fisting in the sheets when teeth sunk into the column of his neck. Ichigo gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, grunting into his skin with each erratic thrust. Snaking a hand between them, it only took Chad a few short pumps to spill all over their school shirts, muffling a loud moan into the sheets next to Ichigo’s head, feeling hot fluid shoot deeper inside of him. Ichigo let out a broken groan, wrapping his arms around Chad as they came down, heavy breathing the only sound in the deafening silence. Both of their heads shot up when a scream echoed down the hallway, all post orgasmic bliss fading away in an instant, the taller boy wincing as he crawled off of Ichigo’s lap. 

“Fuck, my legs are numb, you alright Chad?”

Thick fingers pressed to his sloppy hole, copious amounts of jizz leaking out. He looked at it, before glancing over to Ichigo, bringing it to his mouth and licking it up. Ichigo visibly shivered, pulling up his pants as he wobbled over to a box of tissues. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” 

Chucking a few at him Chad caught them, sopping up the mess as best he could. Ichigo was wiping away the cum on his shirt by the time Chad had joined him in the hallway, slipping his hand into the larger, warm one. Pulling him along he smiled back at his best friend, bright. 

“I promise.” 

A small smile ghosted his own lips, squeezing Ichigo’s hand. 

“Ok.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe join me in my quest to have more spicy bleach moots ;)): [My twitter](https://twitter.com/spinmasternut)


End file.
